The fear of Mjölnir
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 69: Thunder. Denmark thinks he knows his boyfriend pretty well... Until a storm hits and he can't find the Estonian. Where could Eduard be? Oneshot. EstDen. Cute fluff.


**A/N: Hello again. Yes, I'm still writing. This is a pairing that I have recently discovered I liked. I still love my EstFin, no worries, but I also like a bit of EstDen. So, here is something rather adorable for the prompt Thunder.**

 **Dedicated to the wonderful FFabeonG whose amazing works on this site got me into this pairing. Go, read their stuff!**

 **I own nothing, of course.**

The fear of Mjölnir

Matthias prided himself on having known Eduard a very, very long time and therefore, knowing a lot about the Northern Baltic. And so, he was rather surprised when he came home amidst a huge storm to find the Baltic gone. Estonia should have been home long before him.

"Eduard? Estland?" he called, closing the door firmly. All of the lights were off and the house was silent. "Estland, it's just me, I'm home!" Still, the Dane was met with silence. Slowly, panic began to settle in the stomach of the ex-Viking but before he could really lose it, he tried calling him. As the dialling tone sounded, the familiar tones of 'Der er et yndigt land', which the Nordic had insisted the Baltic set as his ringtone long ago, could be heard from nearby. Matthias followed the sound instantly and found Eduard's phone on the kitchen table but there was still no sign of the Estonian.

"That's odd," he mused aloud. "Eduard would never leave the house without his phone." He flipped the lights on, frowning deeply. Slowly, he walked around the house, turning on lights and calling for Eduard. Outside, the thunder boomed and lightning crackled, as though to emphasise Matthias's fear. As the Nordic entered their bedroom, a particularly loud rumble of thunder sounded and through it, the Dane heard a squeak of terror.

"Eduard?" he asked, quietly, looking around the room. "Are you in here, babe?" Usually, Matthias wouldn't use pet names. Estonia never used them and he felt uncomfortable using them because of that, but it had just slipped out. In the odd quiet after the thunder, Denmark could hear whimpering, soft and terrified, from underneath the double bed. Bending down, he lifted up the blankets covering the space underneath to find the middle Baltic curled into a ball, eyes screwed shut and hands clamped over his ears. The Nordic was duly surprised. He had never expected that his boyfriend was afraid of thunder.

"Estland…" he whispered, reaching out to gently touch Eduard's wrist. The boy flinched violently but his eyes snapped open and fixed on his partner.

"Taani," he squeaked, letting the Dane coax him out from under the bed. As soon as he was in the open, the bespectacled boy threw himself into Matthias's chest, clinging to his shirt with trembling fingers.

"Hey, hey," Denmark soothed, wrapping his arms around his shaking form. "I'm here, you're just fine." He was careful not to question Estonia's fear. He knew that after the years of repression, Eduard had a few completely irrational fears which he was self-conscious about. It took the Baltic several moments to stop shaking and when he did; he spoke softly into Matthias's neck,

"I had hoped that the storm would have been over by the time you came home. I did not want you to see me like this." Somewhere, deep down, it hurt that he didn't trust the Nordic enough to let him see him like this but Denmark pushed it aside quickly. He knew that it wasn't that Eduard didn't trust him, but that the Estonian hated his perceived weakness. Before he could come up with a reply, thunder shook their home again and the Baltic shrieked, muscles tensing. He wanted to bolt. So, carefully, the Dane brought his lover to the bed and covered them both completely in the warm blanket. The gentle darkness seemed to soothe the boy who relaxed, pressed against his chest. But Matthias wasn't satisfied. He needed to calm Eduard entirely.

"Hey," he started, keeping his voice low and soft. "Do you know what causes thunder?" The teen's face crinkled in a frown.

"Wh-when the charged air p-p-particles-" He was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Thor is simply using Mjölnir to bash around some pesky Jotuns." This had the desired effect: Eduard blinked bemusedly, fear momentarily evaporated. "That's all!" Matthias went on, grinning. "I'll tell you a story about Thor and Mjölnir and the Jotuns, ja?" And before the Estonian could protest, the Dane had jumped into a rendition of a Norse tale in which Thor and Loki had to dress as women to travel to Jotunheim and retrieve Mjölnir which had been stolen. Amused by Denmark's enthusiasm for telling a story that he knew well, Estonia's panic faded, leaving him to listen with a small smile. The Nordic finished the story with a wide gesture and, "And so Thor bashed his head in like an overripe peach and him and Loki ran out, with Mjölnir returned to its rightful owner!" Eduard couldn't help but laugh a little and kissed his head.

"Was there a reason you told me a tale I already know?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Eduard blinked in confusion.

"Worked? What do you mean?" Matthias gave a wide grin.

"You didn't even notice that the storm had passed." With widening eyes, Estonia paused and the Dane was right. The sounds of thunder were gone. He offered Denmark a smile, shy and grateful.

"Taani…" Again, he was silenced, but this time not by a finger, but by a pair of lips covering his own. Smiling, the Estonian returned the kiss, thanking all the Norse gods he once believed in that he had such a brilliant lover.

 **Translations:**

 **Estland: Danish for Estonia**

 **Taani: Estonian for Denmark**

 **\- The story Denmark is telling**

 **Der er et yndigt land – The Danish national anthem (One of them)**


End file.
